


Just Like Community Service

by MadameFolie



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFolie/pseuds/MadameFolie
Summary: He's back.





	

( **Any aRTD character(s)** \- Puppy-Fox returns to cause more mischief)

 

 

Oh, fuck. Oh fuck his whole entire life. Hannu would really, really like to sit down about now. Except his legs won’t listen and when he does drop to his knees it’s a whole lot more like falling than anything else. This time– no way, it wasn’t him. There had to be some mistake, he wasn’t even in the car when it made a break for the water. The brakes were on and everything. And yet the trunk just sticks up out of the shallows like this absurd caricature of this colossal cosmic fuckup.    
  
That’s when he hears the distant laughter. Distant, _familiar_ laughter.  
  
“Hello!” Puppy-fox swirls into view like a whirlwind of red dust gathering form. He gapes at the wreckage of Mr. Kuikka’s car in mock surprise, one paw raised to his maw. “Oh, would you look at that! Well!” He grins at Hannu, baring all his teeth. “Good thing nobody was hurt, hm?”  
  
“Could you not?” He doesn’t even have the energy to kick out at him. Ugh. “Look, you might not have noticed, but I’m kind of in the middle of something. And I’m going to need to focus, or else it’s going to become an even worse something.”  
  
“Funny you should mention that!” Puppy-fox slides to his feet and begins curling around Hannu– at a safe distance. Probably not even material enough right now for Hannu to snap his neck. “I thought you might like to know, you’ve probably just avoided an even worse something. But, well. You won’t have to take it from me, hm? They’re going to have to bring this funny little contraption of yours in for a postmortem, isn’t that how they do it?”  
  
Hannu’s patience is wearing thin.  
  
“Yeah, and? Your point being?”  
  
“You’ll see! Think of it as part of my sentence. Community service, if you will.” His green eyes glint eerily in the twilight. “So _good_ to be working with you again.”


End file.
